A Storm In A Teacup
by delete-the-girl
Summary: A one-shot that takes a look into the lives of Draco and Ginny's relationship which Luna describes as a storm in a teacup.


**Storm In A Teacup**

**Written for the daily prompt on May 5th **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. It's J.K. Rowling's world I just like to play in it.**

Draco and Ginny Malfoy sat across the table from one another, each with a scowl on their face. The tension at the table was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Their dinner guests, Blaise and Luna Zabini, kept looking back and forth between the couple.. They didn't quite know how to break the awkward silence that had settled on the table. Luna nervously picked up her glass of water, took a sip, then placed it back down. The light ting of the glass hitting the side of her plate seemed to bring Ginny out of the angry daze she was locked in.

"Draco, You're a git." With that said, Ginny threw her napkin down on her plate, stood up, and stormed out of the dinning room. With a sigh Luna placed her napkin beside her plate and stood up, excusing herself and followed Ginny out. Draco continued to cut his steak, not paying any attention to his wife's outburst.

"Blaise, did you hear about the Ministry making a raid yesterday?" Draco asked his friend.

"Yes, I heard about it," Blaise replied while shaking his head. "You really are a git, you know?"

"I know," replied Draco.

When Luna reached Ginny, she was sitting on the side of the fountain that was in the middle of the front lawn with her head in her hands. Luna didn't say anything as she took a seat beside Ginny.

"I knew it was going to be hard, but sometimes it just gets overwhelming -we came from such different worlds. I feel like we're always arguing about something. It's like we're spinning in circles then when we stop, the momentum that the circles built up pushes us over the edge."

"Like a storm in a teacup," replied Luna.

Ginny, even in the state she was in, couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Oh, Luna, that is exactly why I love you so much. Even on the darkest days you can make me smile."

"I know. Stay strong, Ginny. He loves you in his own way," replied Luna.

"I know he does. It would just be nice to hear it every once in awhile. I knew when I married him that he didn't show his feelings -it's just hard for me to remember that, I guess. It's just so hard when I see Blaise hold your hand or give you a kiss that's not just for show."

"I know you better than this, Ginny. Draco not showing his emotions is not what's really bothering you. Now what is it?" asked a concerned Luna. Ginny took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to regain her composure before she spilled her secret.

"I'm pregnant."

"Ginny, that's great. I'm so happy for you," Luna gushed, but she quickly changed her tone when she saw Ginny's somber face. "Why the somber face Ginny? Why is this not a happy thing?"

"I want my child raised surrounded by love. I want him or her to be able to show emotion. I want our children to be raised more like I was, but if he can't show me love, how can he show our child love?"

"Have you told Draco yet?" asked Luna.

"No, I don't think he has any idea," answered Ginny.

"Why don't you let him know and tell him you thoughts and fears about this?" asked Luna.

"It's Draco we're talking about here, remember? Talking to him about thoughts and fears is like throwing a cute little bunny to a hippogriff," chuckled Ginny.

"Ginny, you have to tell him, though."

"I know," agreed Ginny. "I'm going to -I just don't know how or when."

"It sure explains you being so moody here recently and flying off the handle for no apparent reason," laughed Luna.

"Yes, I guess it gives me a good excuse for that. I owe Draco and Blaise an apology for my actions earlier, though."

"You should walk in and say something like, 'I'm sorry for my actions -I'm pregnant and that's why I acted the way I did.' " suggested Luna.

"I can just imagine the look on Draco's face if I did."

"You never know, maybe it will break some ice off him and it will be off your chest."

"You know, Luna, I think I will do just that."

Ginny stood up, smoothed the small wrinkles out of her dress, took a deep breath, pushed her shoulders back, raised her head high and started walking. She walked through the front door and headed straight to the dining room. The house elf, Blinky, opened the doors before she even reached them. Ginny marched right in and said,"Draco, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, but I must blame it on hormones since I'm pregnant."

Draco, who just so happened to be taking a drink out of his goblet, started choking.

"What?" he managed to choke out between coughing fits.

"I said I'm pregnant so I'm hormonal and I apologize for my outburst."

Draco had recovered from his chocking was now as white as a sheet.

"Draco, she said she was pregnant and hormonal and issued you an apology," Blaise said, urging his friend to speak.

"I heard her."

"Draco, are you alright love? You don't look so good," Ginny asked her husband.

"I'm fine," Draco said right before his eyes rolled back and he fell out of his chair onto the ground.

"Draco!" yelled Ginny. She immediately rushed to her husband's side and started trying to wake him.

Luna stood at the door of the dining room shaking her head. Blaise stayed seated in his chair, laughing.

"Ginny, you are the only person who has managed to make Draco Malfoy faint."

"Just imagine his reaction if it turns out to be twins," added Luna.


End file.
